Dissemblances
by Isagawa
Summary: Destruction et vide, bleu et vert, bruit et silence, tout les sépare ; mais il leur reste cette haine semblable, cette peur dissimulée, oubliée presque, et cette fatigue, cette intense fatigue de ne rien être du tout...


**Auteur :** Isagawa (qui est malade, eh oui, et en profite pour écrire des One-Shot.)

**Spoils **: Si vous ne connaissez pas les Arrancars, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici. Sinon, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous spoiler.

**Rating :** Allez, disons T, parce que c'est du Yaoi (et que j'en ai marre de n'écrire que des fics K et K+).

**Note : **Bonjour ! Alors, « encore une fanfic ? », me direz-vous, eh bien oui. Sachez que je l'aime bien, celle-là, même si elle me laisse un arrière-goût de… de pas fini. Je sais pas… Peut-être que je trouve les personnages un peu OOC. Et j'ai l'impression que le style est plus maladroit que d'habitude. Mais bon, me voyant incapable de la réécrire, et prenant en compte l'affection que j'ai pour elle, j'ai décidé de la poster quand même.

Alors, pour éclairer votre lanterne : à un moment dans cette fanfic, je parle des « âmes contenues dans un corps »… J'imagine que vous savez tous qu'un Hollow mange d'autres Hollows pour évoluer (comme Grimmjow qui était une panthère avant et qui est devenu…Grimmjow) ce sont de ces âmes-là que je parle, de ces Hollows que les Arrancars ont mangé. Maintenant que tout est dit, place à la fic.

**Signé :** Isagawa, qui n'arrête plus d'écrire et adore ça ! (Et qui a d'ailleurs un projet de fic sur tous les Espada en cours, et qui espère la terminer… Un jour… Peut-être…)

.

Dissemblance

.

C'était tellement étrange... Ce sentiment.

A ce stade, on ne pouvait même plus appeler ça de la colère. Cela s'apparentait plus à une haine viscérale, et presque incompréhensible à présent. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il en était venu à le haïr comme ça. Car après tout, Ulquiorra ne l'avait jamais traité différemment des autres ; il l'avait pris de haut évidemment, mais il prenait tout le monde de haut. Et comme il était Cuarta, c'était normal, personne ne s'en était jamais formalisé. Sauf Grimmjow.

C'était peut-être ça qui le gênait, tout compte fait. Que Ulquiorra le traite avec la même monotonie que tous les autres, ne lui adresse pas un regard de plus, pas une parole de plus que les autres. Grimmjow aurait considéré ça comme normal : après tout, ils étaient rivaux, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'être, et Grimmjow le haïssait plus que tout au monde. Ça aurait suffi comme excuse pour que le brun fasse un peu attention à lui. Mais non. Et Grimmjow en venait à se demander si Ulquiorra le considérait toujours comme un adversaire.

Mais Ulquiorra avait peur.

Aizen l'avait dit : ce qui caractérisait Ulquiorra, c'était le vide. Et ça le définissait plutôt bien. Vide ; partout, tout le temps. Quoi que les autres fassent, Ulquiorra leur jetait toujours un regard trop posé, comme absent.

Et pourtant, quand Grimmjow lui parlait, le brun avait peur.

Ulquiorra n'avait jamais eu vraiment peur ; il était impressionné par Aizen, ou même Tôsen, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Pourtant, avec Grimmjow, il était effrayé, de la même peur qui lui rongeait le ventre que quand Ichimaru lui souriait avec son air impénétrable. Il avait peur parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas.

Ichimaru, il s'y était fait. Après tout, l'albinos était son supérieur, il avait juste à lui adresser du respect et c'était bon. Il s'en tirait. Mais on ne pouvait pas adresser du respect à Grimmjow.

Il avait peur de Grimmjow parce que, dans l'équation de Las Noches, Grimmjow était l'inconnue. Le _x_ dont on ne connait pas la somme initiale, qui se cache derrière une lettre pour ne pas montrer quel nombre il est. Et même en étant le plus redoutable des mathématiciens, on ne pouvait pas résoudre l'inconnue Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, avec sa grande gueule, on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il pensait. Dans ce cas-là, il était plus frustrant qu'Ichimaru, à cause d'une seule chose : Ichimaru, on ne peut pas deviner ce qu'il pense. Grimmjow, on pense deviner. Et on se rend compte la plupart du temps qu'on se trompe complètement. Alors tout est à recommencer.

Normalement, Ulquiorra arrive à contrôler cette peur. Il la cache, tout au fond de son esprit, la supprime presque ; il en arrive même à l'oublier. Mais parfois, elle réapparait. D'un coup.

Comme cette fois où ils avaient dû accomplir une mission tous les deux, dans le monde réel. Ils devaient supprimer deux Shinigami qui devenaient un peu trop gênants, et l'avaient fait sans problème. Le second était beaucoup plus fort que le premier ; et vibrant d'excitation contenue, le Sexta s'était tourné vers Ulquiorra.

- Laisse-le moi ! avait-il clamé, les yeux fous.

Et Ulquiorra avait eu peur. Peur de ses yeux. Peur de la folie qui imprégnait lentement le corps de Grimmjow, comme elle gagnerait petit à petit chacun des autres Arrancars. Car évidemment, chaque Arrancar allait finir par sombrer dans la folie. Des milliers d'âmes contenues en un seul corps ne peuvent rester éternellement ensemble sans se battre, et alors une sorte de guerre civile se formait dans le corps de l'Arrancar. Grimmjow, téméraire au départ, avait mangé des âmes puissantes, qui ne se laissaient pas faire ; son esprit s'en déchirait d'autant plus vite. Ulquiorra avait peur de ces yeux parce que dans ces moments-là, il voyait ce qu'il était condamné à devenir. Un monstre de foire, sanguinaire, dont la seule préoccupation serait de trouver une autre victime à tuer.

Quand Grimmjow s'était retourné vers lui, à la fin de son combat, le visage éclaboussé de sang et les vêtements en lambeaux, et avait grogné "On y va" avec un sourire victorieux, Ulquiorra avait senti quelque chose de lointain se réveiller en lui. Une envie de courir, pesante, qui lui oppressait la poitrine ; mais il avait fait semblait de rien et avait suivi l'Espada en soupirant.

Cette impression, cette envie presque irrépressible de fuite, le brun l'avait déterminé comme étant son "instinct de survie". Quelque chose qui lui criait d'aller loin, très loin du prédateur qu'était Grimmjow. Ulquiorra savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à contenir ça longtemps. Après tout, les Arrancars n'étaient que des animaux, des bêtes de foire destinées à amuser Aizen-sama. Des marionnettes. Des _choses_.

Ils ne savaient plus quand tout ça avait dérapé.

Un soir, alors qu'ils sortaient d'une longue et ennuyeuse réunion, Ulquiorra avait remarqué que Grimmjow prenait le même chemin que lui. C'était inhabituel. Les appartements du Sexta étaient de l'autre côté, presque à l'autre bout de Las Noches.

Quand ils avaient été seuls, dans un couloir, Grimmjow s'était approché de lui, très près, _trop près_, et avait lancé de but en blanc :

- C'est quoi, ton problème ?

Ulquiorra avait cligné des yeux, légèrement étonné. Grimmjow avait soudain reculé, comme si lui aussi trouvait tout à coup cette proximité gênante.

- Je n'ai pas de problème. Laisse-moi.

- On sait tous les deux que c'est des conneries, Ulquiorra ! Arrête de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien !

_Ulquiorra_. Son prénom faisait toujours bizarre dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Quand les autres Espadas lui parlaient, il devenait respectueux, et presque toujours suivi d'un "-san" ou d'un "-sama". Quand Aizen l'appelait, il devenait hypocrite. Quand Ichimaru lui parlait, il était tellement étrange qu'il en devenait incompréhensible.

Dans la bouche de Grimmjow, il prenait des accents inattendus, comme ce R qui devenait râpeux, un peu cassant, ou ce "Ul" qui coulait, fluide. Avec Grimmjow, son prénom prenait des accents étonnants de vérité ; il en devenait si franc que ça mettait le brun mal à l'aise.

- Tu me détestes ?

La question, posée avec effronterie par le Sexta quelques instants plus tôt, ne trouva d'autres réponses qu'un silence abasourdi.

- Non, répondit enfin Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow, serrant le poing, s'écria :

- Mais pourquoi ? Moi, je te hais !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te haïrais.

C'était un mensonge ; mais comment le brun aurait-il pu dire sérieusement à Grimmjow "Je ne peux pas te détester, puisque j'ai peur de toi" ?

- Arrête, ok ? Ça prend pas. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne me déteste pas.

Grimmjow s'approcha.

- Dis-moi juste ça, merde !

Il n'avait pas plaqué Ulquiorra contre un mur, il n'avait pas passé ses mains autour de son cou trop fin, et pourtant le brun se sentait acculé. Fini. Face au regard de Grimmjow, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Je te trouve... Etrange.

- Moi, étrange ?

C'était au tour de Grimmjow de prendre un air surpris, clignant des yeux comme un demeuré.

- Je ne te comprends jamais, Grimmjow.

- Pourtant je suis très clair, non ?_ Je te hais _! Quel mot tu ne comprends pas ?

- Non, je veux dire... en général. Tu es toujours en colère, ou étonné, ou possessif, tu peux avoir des sentiments. En fait, tu es bien plus_ humain _que moi.

Grimmjow plissa les yeux, fou de rage. _Humain_ ? Cette race inférieur qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs et passait son temps à pleurnicher ? Lui, il serait _humain_ ?

- Répète un peu, pour voir !

Mais Ulquiorra venait de trouver, sans s'en rendre compte, le coeur du problème. C'était cela qui les rendait si différents, si incompréhensibles aux yeux de l'autre.

L'un ressentait, l'autre n'osait pas.

- J'ai le droit d'avoir des sentiments, non ? J'ai pas le droit d'être en colère ? En fait, t'es jaloux, Ulquiorra !

- Grimmjow, tu es fou, avait murmuré Ulquiorra - et sa voix tremblait presque. L'envie pressante de partir remonta dans sa gorge. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

Il esquissa quelques pas mais brusquement, le bras de Grimmjow lui barra la route.

- C'est ce que tu penses, hein ? Que je suis dingue ? Mais tu te goures complètement ! Moi je profite, alors que toi... t'as autant de vie qu'un cadavre !

Ulquiorra, les yeux fixés sur la main de Grimmjow qui lui barrait le passage, cilla.

- Tu n'as pas à "profiter". Nous ne sommes que des poupées pour Aizen-sama. Maintenant, demain, n'importe quand, il pourrait nous tuer pour s'amuser, Grimmjow. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais profiter.

- Tu sais comment naissent les Hollow aussi bien que moi, non ? Pour qu'un Hollow naisse, il faut qu'un humain meure en ayant des regrets. Alors il se transforme en Hollow, et il bouffe ses semblables pour évoluer et devenir Adjuchas, puis Vasto Lord. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Hallibel, Ggio, toi, moi, on est déjà mort ! On était des putains d'humains, et on est devenu Hollows parce qu'on est mort en ayant des regrets. Je veux pas avoir de regrets dans cette vie-là, moi ! Alors je profite du fait d'être redevenu vivant !

- Grimmjow... On ne peut pas. On vit sous le joug d'Aizen, et même toi tu ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Mais Grimmjow se pencha vers l'oreille d'Ulquiorra et, baissant la voix, il murmura :

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous, de Aizen ! Un jour, les Shinigami, les Vizards, ou même les Espadas, on mettra tous à terre ce mégalo prétentieux ! Et moi, j'attends ce jour-là!

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux. C'étaient des pensées dangereuses. Des paroles dangereuses. Il jeta un regard alentour pour être sûr que personne n'ai entendu ; heureusement, il n'y avait pas un chat dans le couloir. Déjà Grimmjow s'éloignait de lui, un air méprisant sur le visage.

- Vas-y, lança-t-il encore, balance-moi. Après tout, t'es que le petit chien-chien d'Aizen, non ? Alors fais ton devoir et retourne à ta niche.

Il s'éloigna enfin. Ulquiorra baissa les yeux vers ses mains ; ceux-ci voguaient de l'une à l'autre, hésitaient. Et le brun serra les poings. Une colère sourde l'envahissait.

- Grimmjow.

Le Sexta s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ; je ne suis pas un cadavre. Moi aussi, je ressens des choses.

Grimmjow se retourna à moitié, souriant franchement.

- Ah ouais ? Vas-y, cite-moi juste un sentiment pour voir, que je comprenne à quel point tu mens.

- J'ai peur de toi !

Le souffle de Grimmjow s'arrêta un instant, et Ulquiorra reprit :

- J'ai peur de ce que tu représentes, j'ai peur de ta folie, j'ai peur de ta ressemblance avec les humains et de ta dissemblance avec moi, j'ai peur de tes yeux. Et peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que je ne suis qu'un cadavre qui a peur d'un vivant, mais je ne peux rien y changer. Que je le veule ou non, j'aurais peur !

- Tu as peur… de mes yeux ?

Ulquiorra respira brusquement, comme s'il sortait de l'eau après une trop longue apnée.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de mes yeux ?

Grimmjow s'était approché sans faire de bruit, comme l'aurait fait un félin, et se trouvait à seulement un ou deux pas de lui. Encore. Après tout, se dit Ulquiorra avec amertume, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient depuis tout à l'heure : se tourner autour sans oser rien d'autre.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Regarde-moi.

Même si rien ne l'y obligeait, Ulquiorra releva la tête. Deux éclats bleus l'assaillirent immédiatement, lui montrant à quel point il avait plongé le Sexta dans le désarroi.

- Tes yeux m'effraient. Quand je les vois, j'ai envie de courir.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Pourquoi se dire tout ça aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi à ce moment- là ? Pourquoi, simplement ?

- Je crois pas qu'on arrivera à s'entendre un jour, Ulquiorra. On est trop différents.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous le serions.

- Parce que tant que je serais Grimmjow et toi Ulquiorra, on n'aura pas la même vision des choses. Ce n'est même plus un reproche, c'est un fait.

- J'ai des idées similaires aux tiennes, Grimmjow, ne te crois pas unique.

- Ah ouais ? Genre quoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, Ulquiorra le fixa sans peur. Il avait un air déterminé, et Grimmjow voyait quelque chose comme une sombre satisfaction qui s'amoncelait dans les yeux du brun.

- Moi aussi... Si tu savais comme je n'en peux plus. Si tu savais comme j'attends ce jour-là avec impatience…

Stop. Arrêt sur image. Qu'avait-il dit ? Que venait-il de dire, à l'instant ?

- …Quoi ?

Mais le brun fixait le sol. Il en avait trop – beaucoup, beaucoup trop dit. D'un geste rapide, il repoussa la main de Grimmjow qui lui barrait la route et passa à côté de lui, ne lui jetant plus un seul regard. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était aller dans sa chambre, se coucher et oublier tout ça. Tous ces aveux qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Ulquiorra ?

Il ne l'écouta pas.

- Hé, Ulquiorra !

Comme le brun ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, Grimmjow courut derrière lui et lui rattrapa le bras.

- Mais arrête-toi, bordel !

Et, le prenant par les épaules, il le retourna vers lui.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Ce n'était pas un geste extraordinaire, pourtant, ni même choquant, et pourtant l'horloge suspendit son cours. Tout s'étira, l'écho des pas de Grimmjow sur le carrelage, le corps d'Ulquiorra qui n'opposait quasiment pas de résistance, leurs yeux qui s'accrochèrent brusquement tout. Les mains du Sexta qui serraient fort les épaules du brun, leurs jambes qui, gênées par la proximité soudaine, se mêlaient presque, leurs visages trop proches. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop proches.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais ils étaient fatigués de tout ça, de cette lutte continuelle, et sur le coup ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensa à réprimer cette vague qui allait les engloutir. Ils s'y noyèrent avec béatitude.

Juste le temps que leurs corps se rapprochent, juste le temps que leurs mains se cherchent, juste le temps que leurs lèvres se joignent.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis Grimmjow souffla :

- Je trouve que pour des marionnettes sans sentiments, on se débrouille plutôt bien.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Ulquiorra lui adressa un sourire.

.

.

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

FIN

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

.

Oui, bon, je SAIS que c'est bizarre. Mais… Je la trouve mignonne cette fanfic ! (Et puis on fait ce qu'on peut hein, quand on tousse et qu'on a le nez qui coule et de la fièvre et qu'on vide deux boîtes de mouchoirs par jour, c'est sûr qu'on est pas au maximum de nos capacités…)

J'attends vos avis !

Isa


End file.
